remy's baby
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: YAOI! NO MPREG! REMYxTIMMY! Remy is hurt after Timmy claims him and Remy are just friends. This is my first buxaturner, so no flames! if you don't like yaoi, don't read. FLUFFINESS but is rated T to be safe!


_**A/N: This is my first boxaturner fanfic. This is my OTP. I think by the title, you know what's up. No, timmy won't be mpreged. It's just a fanfic based on that damned song, baby. I don't like Justin Bieber but this song matches Remyxtimmy a lot. 'I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring' doesn't that sound like Remy? Enjoy!**_

 _ **Remy's Baby**_

Remy and Timmy have been hanging out a lot after they both turned thirteen. You have to be a cosmo not to figure that out. And even he has noticed something going on.

Chester and AJ came up to the two one afternoon after school. Remy and Timmy were sitting on a bench around rose bushes. AJ was the first to speak.

"Timmy, We have noticed you and Remy, here, have been hanging out a lot lately so, me and Chester were wondering... um..."

Chester broke in, "We want to know if you two are a couple." Remy smiled, Timmy paled, looking at something behind the two.

"W-we're just friends." Timmy stated, still looking at something Chester, AJ, nor Remy could see. Remy looked at Timmy in shock. Then the look of shock turned to hurt as he stood up abruptly. Chester and AJ looked at each other in worry.

Remy felt humiliated, "Just friends? Is THAT how you feel about us? Even after what all we did?"

"Remy-" Timmy had a look of panic, hands up in a way to console the rich boy.

"No! I-I can't believe this." Remy turned around, pushing passed Chester and AJ as he began running away. Timmy stood up.

"REMY! WAIT!" Timmy ran after him, apologizing to the two boys. The bald boy looked at Chester, confused.

"Should we see if their okay?"

Chester shrugged, "If they come to school with their arms wrapped around each other, then they're fine. If not, then we'll ask." AJ nodded and they walked off.

Back to Remy and Timmy, Remy ended up running to his mansion. He ran inside and slammed the door, sitting down against it.

"REMY!" Timmy pleaded, "Please talk to me!"

"NO! You didn't tell them we were together! It's like you were embarrassed to admit you're gay!"

"You know it's not like that!"

"Then what IS it then? Huh?"

"I-I can't explain."

Remy scoffed, "Of course you can't."

Timmy sighed, turning around and leaning his back against the door. Wanda, Poof, and Cosmo poofed in front of him as squirrels.

"What's wrong, Sport?" Wanda asked.

"Remy's mad at me." Timmy pouted.

"Poof Poof?" Poof questioned. Timmy knew what he was asking 'why?'

"Did you braid his hair?" Cosmo dumbly said.

"No!" Timmy stated at Cosmo, "He's mad because I said we were just friends."

"Well, why did you say that, Timmy? I've seen you two say you love each other."

Timmy blushed, "Because I was blackmailed."

"By who?" Cosmo asked.

"Tootie." Timmy said.

"TOOTIE?" Wanda looked bewildered, "That sweet-"

"Crazy!" Timmy interrupted.

"Sweet, crazy, girl actually blackmailed you?" Wanda looked amazed.

"I guess like older sister like younger sister." Cosmo wisely said, referring to Vicky (Tootie's sister).

"Poof poof poof." Poof instructed the pink-clad boy, pointing to the door.

"Talk to him? I've already tried that!" Timmy took off his hat and wiped his brow. He was crying without knowing it. He sniffed.

Poof scurried to Timmy in his squirrel disguise and gestured, "Poof poof poof poof poof." Timmy didn't understand the rapid words, but understood the meaning. He nodded, standing up and went up to the door. He knocked on the mahogany wood. When he received no reply, he rang the loud doorbell. He knew of he did this routine enough, Remy would be at the door. But he didn't even knocked twice before the door swung open.

Remy's hair was messed up, and his cheeks were wet. His eyes, red and puffy. Timmy felt his tears mix with the guilt growing in his stomach. Remy sighed, swiping at his tears.

"Hello, Turner. What do you want?" Timmy winced at the return of his last name being spoken.

"Remy. I'm not expecting you to forgive me right away, I'm not even expecting us to kiss and make up right away. I just want you to listen."

"I love you, Timmy. You brought me what I never had. Love. And you said we're 'just friends'? What are you saying? Listen, I would do anything for us to stay a couple. I'll buy you anything!"

"But? Remy-"

"NO! You tore me to pieces saying that! Do you even know that?"

"I can tell." Timmy muttered under his breath, "but LISTEN! I only said what I did because of Tootie!"

"Tootie? You mean that crazy girl you told me about?"

"Yes!" Timmy was relieved Remy was listening. The rich boy moved outside, closing the door so bugs won't enter the mansion.

"Now, explain." Buxaplenty said.

Timmy sighed, "Okay. After school, before I saw you, Tootie came up to me. She was furious. She said she'll be watching me because she knew my friends will ask us if we were together. She said if she heard we were a pair, she'd talk her sister, Vicky, into torturing me and you dangerously. She was serious too." Timmy shuddered.

"Are you serious?" Remy asked, face forgiving.

"Yes! I wanted to tell them! Who wouldn't want to say their dating a hot blonde?" Turner smiled, placing his hand on Remy's shoulder.

Remy chuckled, "Yah I am hot, aren't I?" He joked, wrapping his arm around Timmy's waist.

"Remy." Timmy giggled.

"Also, who wouldn't want to date a boy like you?" Remy pecked Turner's lips.

Timmy hugged Remy, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"I'm not a baby." Timmy huffed.

Remy laughed, kissing the brunette, "You're my baby."

Timmy wrapped his arms around Remy's neck. Remy rested his hands in Turners hips. They deepened the kiss. Cosmo and Wanda sighed happily in the background. Poof smiled.

"Oh, and another thing." Remy broke the kiss, "Who would you like me to hire to hurt her?" Timmy was confused until he thought about it.

"Oh! No, don't do that. She'll get over me." Timmy explained, hugging the blonde.

Remy shrugged, "If you're sure, but if she comes anywhere near us with anything sharp, I'm calling my bodyguards." Timmy rolled his eyes, clutching Remy's still ever present, tux.

"Whatever." Turner finally said. They both laughed before kissing.

 _ **A/N: Finally did my first buxaturner. I wish my other fanfictions that I have to do would be as easy as this one-shot. :P Love you guys! Plz like and REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! But no flames. Fujoshi101 OUT!**_


End file.
